Reimu Hakurei and Ragna the Bloodedge go on the Jeremy Kyle show
by DorpHolster
Summary: They need help to make the world a happier place with friendship and the like.


Ragna was sitting in that waiting room and was waiting to go on the show of some show nobody told him he was going on but he didn't know and it was the Jeremy kyle show.

"I hope im not on th jerimy kile shoe." He said and he was scared so he got hsi sword ready.

Then the person with the directing stuff came in and it was...jin kisaragi.

"BROTHER. It is ur time to go on set and rock out." Jin sayd and he was being weird bout it. Then a boat fell on jin and crushified him and died and no one carrred. Then he got up but he saw a someone came in the room

It was reimu.

"what the fukck u want?" ragnar saied.

"I am here to steal all the chairs from this waiting room." Reimu said and was laugh evilling.

"no fucking way i was sitting on that chair and will defond it." Ranger saied but he got dragged on set and reimu beat up some person and stole their clothes. It was utsuho.

The ragna sit on the set and he saw the host who was jermy kyle. Jorimy said "Okay you fucking fag its time to do the show thingy." And he kicked ragna and threw a clipboard like a Frisbee and ragnaar got a bruizse on his forheadd.

Ragna crieyd and said "Waaah why ar u doing this"

And Jeremy curb stomppd rapgna and said "now lets get our other god damn visitor guest person on the show i don't know shit bout touhou 111 but heres the fucking thing"

And then reimu fuckin figured out the job and walked out on the set and said "yes it is i utswuho i will do nuclear attscks yo." And sit in the chair.

"okay assholes its time to start up a fucking fight. Rangaer this fuckin paperwork i got says ur a gay communist terrorist. Ur also killed jin earlier." And ragnare got up and hit Jeremy but jorimy did a flip kick and it hit raagnas back into his chare.

Jerimy then get a rake and slash reimu across the face and reimu said "no do not or i will nuclear u to death like utsuho which is who i aer."

"fuckin punk i will crush u." Said Jeremy and he gave ragna £5000 and said "go and fucking beat up that thing" and ragna's azure grimoire blew up because it came into contact with Brittan money. "argh you fucking shit nooo y did you the do that?" ragna screamed.

Then reimu finded out that real utsuho wasn't even a fuckin nuclear thing and all the nuclr power was in the clothes and reimu got job as nucclr hell raven thing. "now to destroy the stuff" said reimu and reimu burned the set down and ragna tried to said blazbluea activate. But he lose the grimwar.

Reimu the was shooting fire lasers and cooked innocent fans and said "hahahahaha i am the cookingest." And ragnar said "now ingageng the IDEA ENGINE.

And reimu said "WUT" and then ragnore went "JERUMIIIIIIII" and run at Jeremy kyle and started punching in the face and jarmiy said "Stop fuckin mah suit up or i will kick u into the audience." And he tried to but ranger doddgeid!

Reimu was still burning all the people up and had huge kill streeek now and ragna said "CAARGNAAGEE SCISSORS" and hit reimu outta the sky and she fell in the bin and jumped out and did the other one where the circle of fire balls is going round and thers a outtter layor that goes the othr way. Ragnr got hit by hit and blasted round and Jeremy kyle said "Im not put aside our diffrnces ranger to help u here. Now die, bloodfridge scum." And ranger was looozing.

"GO HOME" screemd ranger at reimu who said "hahaha i am the take ofver the world but not the Jeremy kyle show" because she was scared of Jeremy kile.

Raggnr died. Then reimu took ovfr the world

CHARPTR 2: THJE RIEMU GETS VENGEANCED/

Demoman throwd down his beer and sayd "AYE LADS. THE JERMU KUYLE SHOW'S THA ONLY THING THATS FOOKIN ON BOYOS." And scout said "ah fuk i HATE that guy he stole my watch and made me watch basil brush and hit me with a movie trailer."

The tv sayd "Today on CBBC: THE JEREMYU KILE SHOW. IN THIS THE EPISODE JEREMY FIGHTS SOMEONE WHO DIDNT DO NUTHIN RONG."

"we must go stand up for that peoples yo," said scout to Demoman.l "yes" sai Demoman and gthey got there hats and guns and went to fight but founded out the world was nuclear dystopia init blad.

Scout and demo were like "gonna dodge all the bullets" and they did and they got to reimus evil fortress thing and went in and found reimus friend,

It was...

KUGAWATTAN.

Keugawaten lookd at the scout and demonman and said "HAHAHA NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF" and he tied Demoman to a hospital bed and tried to push him out the window but scout grabbed a stethoscope eand stabbed it in keagerz back and koger went "AGHH u wil pay for that thing." And he ruondhose kickd scott. Scuot flied across the rewm and landed in the corner and Demoman got free and hit keager with a LEtheCreator and it K.O'd keaagr. "mothr fukkrs" grumbled kauger. Then they got up to the top floor and see'd reimu and reimu said "so u defeated the hospital stuff guy again that is no big deal when i pull the switch the whole world will be enslave and Turkishghost will be resurrected ahahaaa."

And Demoman laughed and took off his disguise and he was Turkish phantom and he teamed up with reimu and he was her bitch or something and he was fat. "heehee scout u are DUPED i am EVIL" he said and he started refilling his car with inexpensive petrol yo.

Then scout laughed and said "yes but i am...the baseball guy/."

"aaaaaaaaaah" said turkoy like gog as scout was the baseball guy and he threw swords at him and then reechd in his pocket and got loads of England moneys and rolled it into a ball and went "CHECK THIS OUT! MY £34534656356 BALL ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK"

And turkey ducked but it was no hope because then he said "CAAATTTCHHH!" and threw it at loight speed and the money hit turksyz helmet and it cracked and his fat fell off and turkey was actually...fat emo if he was a brony.

"yes" said turkey "i was fat emo but also a brony the entire time. There never was no tjurkie ghopst." And then he saw all the England moneys around him and relized he was dead.

Tsuddely jeirami kyle detected free cash and teleported into the evil lair and destroyed Turkish phantom by shooting a laser made of concentrated lie detector results at him. Then he started collecting money.

Reimu was angrys and didn't think and said "hey don't fuckin kill my teammate u asshole i will nuke u to hell." But Jeremy kyle took off his wristwatch and threw it at her so fast it went right through her neck and she died and bleeded everywhere and her last words were "pleez continue mi eevl reign and resurrect tyurkey like I wasgonna" but Jeremy kyl said "pay me u fag i like cash." And she said "no" so he dropped a paperweight on her fast enough to kill her and reimu was dead. Then suddenly the baseball guy saw Jeremy kyle and went home out of fear.

Jeremy kyle stole reimu or utusho or whatever's clothes and sold them on ebay to shad-o who was still crossdressing and he tried to pull the same shit but he got knifed in the back by ricky gervais and died horribly.


End file.
